


Nelson and Murdock and Trouble

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Shedding the Capes for the Wands [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Matt still blind but from magical accident instead, more shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of the Nelson and Murdock business..... only instead of defending the law they're defending the student's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson and Murdock and Trouble

Karen Page looked over the Ravenclaw Common Room. She was only a third year but she was already taking an interest in the younger ones. She was involved with many clubs and groups that involved helping younger classmen and making communication with other Houses easier.

For now however, she was double checking on all new comers. Some were getting along just fine and had slipped into Hogwarts life like they had lived there for years. There was one first year that Karen particularly noticed however. She seemed to be fitting in well with the other Ravenclaws but there was clearly something bothering her.

Karen wasn’t a nosy person. She knew when someone didn’t want to be pushed. However, if Karen could help in any way she would.

Walking over to the girl, Karen sat down and gave an encouraging smile. The girl smiled back but then went straight back to the book she was reading. Karen took that to mean she didn’t want company and got up to leave when the girl asked, “You’re a third year, right?”

“Uh, yes. Karen Page,” she said with a smile as she settled back in her seat. “What’s your name?”

“Wanda. Wanda Maximoff.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m sure you’ve got things pretty under control but I just wanted to double check that you didn’t need anything.”

Wanda looked as if she would immediately say no but paused in her thought. “Well…no you couldn’t help me with that.”

“Maybe not,” Karen shrugged, “but I could certainly try. What’s up?”

“Well, it’s my brother. I’m used to keeping an eye on him. He’s a big trouble maker and all that but it’s a bit harder watching out for him and stopping him from making some mistakes and I know that he needs to grow up on his own to but even if he’s twelve minutes older than me he might as well be five years younger and-god I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“Very much,” chuckled Karen. “You have a good point you know. About him growing up on his own. But if you would like some information about what your brother gets up to I think I know someone who can help.”

“Really? Thank-thank you! That would be really helpful. I just need to make sure the idiot hasn’t been making an arse of himself behind my back. That and I want to make sure he’s making friends over there. He wasn’t exactly happy being put in Hufflepuff.”

“He’s in Hufflepuff? That’s great! The people I was thinking of are in Hufflepuff,” Karen replied. “So what’s your brother’s name?”

“Pietro.”

“Great. I’ll talk to you again when I’ve got some info.”

* * *

 

Karen walked over to the Grand Hall. It was a study period and groups sat in their respected House areas. Karen waved to a few Ravenclaws but walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to two boys.

“Karen right?” asked the younger of the two. He was blind and a first year Hufflepuff. Karen had been prepared for the boy simply knowing who she was though. She’d heard a lot about him and his magical accident from others.

She said, “Yep. You’re Matt Murdock right? Foggy’s told me a lot about you.”

The boy next to Matt, Foggy, grinned and said, “And I’ve told him plenty about you so we just skip introductions all together. So, what’s up?”

“Well if you two are studying then I don’t—”

“Oh are you kidding me? Whatever you’ve got is going to be a whole lot more interesting. So, what’s up?”

“Well, remember how you once told me you wanted to be a lawyer…”

Matt’s face lit up as looked in Karen’s and Foggy’s general direction. “A lawyer? I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer! Why are you bringing it up?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “You both are still the only two kids that I know who want to be lawyers.” She was smiling though and said, “Well, I got a little job for you. More of a little info gathering than anything but I figured you two might be interested.”

“Oh! Like spying,” Matt said excitedly. “So what’s the job?”

“Well he’s in your House so you won’t have to worry about wondering into other Common Rooms and what not. He’s a first year, like you Matt. His name is Pietro Maximoff,” Karen replied.

Matt perked up. “Oh, I know him! I’ve tried being friendly but it hasn’t exactly worked. He still seems rather annoyed about being in Hufflepuff. What does this person want to know?”

“Basically if he’s getting up to trouble, having a hard time fitting in. He won’t really say anything to his sister and she’s a bit worried about him.”

“Well, this is a lot less exciting than I was expecting,” Foggy responded with a roll of his eyes. He was a second year but knew of who Matt was talking about. “This Pietro guy either needs a hug or a good slap upside the head. He needs to realize that he’s not going to get to change Houses. Oh, and he keeps using this spell on people that speeds them up. He’ll usually use it at random and then the poor kid will go flying into a wall without realizing how to stop.”

“Ah come on Foggy,” Matt muttered, “you didn’t have to tell her everything. Would have given us a reason to be spies!”

“You know we could still be spies…” Foggy said with a mischievous glance.

Karen took that as time to leave before she was privy to anymore of their high jinks. “Well, thanks for the information. I’m sure it will put the girl’s mind at ease. And don’t break any school rules you two.”

“No promises!” Foggy said with a grin.

* * *

 

Two days after Karen gave Wanda the information another girl came up to her, asking about needing information as well. Karen wondered if Wanda had told the girl or if somehow this student had just seen their little exchange.

Either way, Karen had decided to go to Matt and Foggy and see if they could find anything. After a day of digging the group met in the Great Hall again and Matt excitedly told Karen, “Yep, the girl’s crush totally likes her back.”

“You’re positive?” asked Karen. “I don’t want to get the girl’s heart broken or anything.”

“Positive.” Foggy said, “We snatched one of her notebooks-don’t give us that look! We put it back alright? But if the hearts around the other girl’s name told us anything then those two are definitely into each other.”

Karen rolled her eyes. “I got it. Thanks for the info.”

“No problem. It was pretty fun,” Matt said with a smile.

* * *

 

A week had passed then suddenly Karen was being asked for more information. Schoolwork, friends, siblings, does my crush like me, what is this teacher really like and should I take that class next year, and all sorts of stuff like that.

Karen just automatically passed the info onto Matt and Foggy who usually dug up whatever was needed and passed it back to Karen. Sometimes they even helped solve disputes as some student had wronged another and either needed proof that they hadn’t or at least a way to pass on an apology message. Soon they practically had their own business going.

“You know,” said Foggy, “this could be a really serious thing! We should start charging or something. Like two sickles or maybe a trade for—”

Matt shook his head. “No way. We’re doing this to help people. We’re not making a profit out of it.”

“Oh come on but we could—”

“No,” Karen said. “Since I’m basically the one who passes things between you and clients, and I bring you clients in the first place to, then I have a say in how we do this. And I’m with Matt.”

“Fine, but I still say we should do it,” Foggy muttered. However he brightened up a bit and asked, “What should we call ourselves? Something smart sounding I think.”

“Hmm, what about Nelson and Murdock and Page?” suggested Matt.

“It’s a bit of a mouthful,” Karen said, “so how about you just take my last name off?”

“But you helped start this!” Matt fought.

“Yeah but Nelson and Murdock just sounds better. Besides, I’ll be the invisible partner,” Karen said with a grin. “Though if you were to add more to the name I’d say Nelson and Murdock and Trouble.”

“I don’t what you’re talking about,” Foggy said with a grin. “We don’t get into trouble.”

“So you got detention from Professor Fisk just for kicks and giggles?” questioned Karen.

“Exactly,” Matt said with a grin and the odd group laughed in response.


End file.
